battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:India/@comment-27510151-20170826153825
General order #6 -------- The elections are over and the Necrosis party has emerged as the victor!. The Republic will enter a new era with this election, an era where India will be transformed into an economic and military powerhouse. The new president, Horetef Seshethes has already issued his first orders, he has also begun to strengthen his party's ties with the religion Necroposter in an attempt to create stability on a level that has never been witnessed before in Indian history. -------- The president has already begun his victory speech, that is begin broadcasted in all the regions in the republic. "My people, for many years we have been a broken nation. We where split! Divided! And unable to unify under one banner!. Our city's was filled with poverty and crime, large amounts of our fellow citizens were living in inhuman conditions!. But we prevailed. My predecessor, our last president had a dream, a dream of a unified republic, a dream that he sadly didn't have time to complete. But that dream is not dead! You have given me the power to revive it, and complete it! You, the builders of this country, the holders of its future. With the time you have given me, I swear that I will fulfill the task you have given me. We have already taken the first steps, we have unified the Republic, we have expanded in all places both culturally and as a nation. We have taken part in interna-tional affairs and fought our common enemies abroad, and all who have fought and died for the republic, both Indian and Pakistani! have my biggest respect and gratitude. I hope you will live a good and long life in peace and happiness. We have taken our first steps to glory, and I intended to finish what we started". -------- New orders The IAF will make its first expedition to the large and relative mysterious continent in the pacific, they will sail for the south western part of the continent where they will establish Indias first colony. The IAF will send 1 battlecruiser that will be escorted by 4 destroyers and 2 light cruisers, the fleet will also contain 80 transport ships with thousands of people and materials that will lay the foundations of the colony. The fleet will be on high alert due to recent news of rising tensions in the pacific, and it will do its best to not provoke any conflict. A new city has been designed, it will be the new capital of the republic. It will consist of many temples and mausoleums that will be dedicated to the Necro religion. The city will be named Necropolis and it will be a very modern city with everything people might need, it will be able to support up to 9 million people that will all have access to its vast temples and gardens and modern goods. Necropolis will also be a place for those who seeks knowledge with its huge library that will contain books and literature from all over the world, it will be the new center of knowledge in the Republic where people can read history, philosophy, poems, technical marvels, architecture and much more. The city will also be a place for learning with its many and modern university's where people will be able to study and learn almost everything there is to learn, they will be able to study everything from culture to warfare to history and even religion. It will also have the biggest pyramid ever constructed, the pyramid has been named Khamenhotep and the size of it will be huge. The Khamenhotep pyramid will be 600 meters tall and be able to take in millions of visitors and pilgrims from all over the world, it is planned that the outside of the pyramid will be covered in obsidian and polished white limestone. The architects has called it one of the new wonders of the world, and if it can be finished on schedule it will. A new military unit has been created, this new part of the IAF will consist of some the best elite soldiers in all of Asia. To even be considered a candidate one has to have served for over 25 years in the IAF with a rank above lieutenant or 18 years in the special forces, it is also required that a person has been on 50+ combat missions where they saw action. After one has completed the brutal and inhuman training, they will find them self amongst some of the best soldiers in the world with only one mission, protect the Republic at all costs!. The men that enters this unit and completes the training will no longer be known as men, but as Immortals. They will have access to some of the most advanced weapons in the Indian arsenal, including the highly classified Black projects. New laws has been announced. Federal law 80: The worship of the cult of Kek is now completely forbidden within the Republic. If one is found guilty of worshipping the cult the punishment will be 30 years of prison. Federal law 81: Radical ideologies are not banned, but if anyone should be radicalized and promote violence and revolutions the punishment will be 31 years of prison. Federal law 82: The death penalty has been completely removed and outlawed as death is something criminals are not worthy of. It has instead been replaced by extremely long prison sentences. Federal law 83: The act of suicide is now outlawed and locked down upon, death is not something that should be forced and it is not for weaklings that seeks an easy way out. The punishment for breaking this law will be 20 years prison. Federal law 84: The act of vandalizing cemeteries and plundering graves are now punishable with 70 years in prison. --------